1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of utensils in a kitchen.
2. Related Prior Art
Knifes, chopping boards, sharpening stones, mandolins and graters are generally disposed in various places in a kitchen. For example, knifes are disposed on a rack, which is disposed on a worksurface, or a shelf which is fixed on a wall. Chopping boards are disposed on a worksurface or hung on a wall. A sharpening stone is stored in a tool-receiving box. Mandolins and graters are stored in drawers. However, a cook frequently needs various different utensils briefly when preparing food and it is very inconvenient for him/her to either keep taking out and replacing the utensils or leave them idle on the worksurface between periods of use. Therefore, there is a long and unfulfilled need for a combination of utensils.